Soccer goals generally comprise a framework of two vertical uprights connected at their top by a horizontal cross member to define the goal opening. A loose fitting net may be connected along the upright's cross member to define a goal space. Additional diagonal frame members may be connected to the upright's cross member to better define the goal space. The entire structure is anchored to a playing field by means of spikes or the like in a conventional manner. In practicing the game of soccer, players are trained not only to kick the ball into the goal, but also to accurately kick the ball to selected target areas of the goal opening. Soccer goalies are trained to move laterally along the goal and outwardly therefrom to protect the goal by cutting off the shot angles.